Riding in cars with boys
by pilight
Summary: Mike gives Ginny a ride from San Diego to Spring Training in Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

Rhonda caught Ginny right after the pitcher's morning workout at the stadium training room. Rhonda handed her an envelope; "Since you're here, I thought this would be easier than mailing it to you."

"What is this?"

"It's your invitation to Spring Training. All the usual information is there; schedules, itinerary, hotel info, everything you'll need."

"I don't know what's 'usual'. I've never been invited to Spring Training before."

"Oh, well, if you have any questions you can ask me or Oscar."

"Thanks."

Ginny went to the empty locker room and sat at the card table. It was December 28th, so hardly any players were in town. She opened the envelope and started reading. Excitement flowed through her as she learned about the process. She was so absorbed she didn't notice Mike Lawson enter the room.

"What ya got there, Baker?"

Startled, Ginny looked up; "I didn't even see you there. It's my Spring Training invitation."

"You seemed pretty intent. Is there something new this year?"

"It's all new to me."

Mike thought about past Springs and realized she hadn't been there. He never met her until the day she was called up. "How did you make it the majors without ever going to Spring Training?"

"Two years ago I broke my finger and wasn't cleared to pitch until just before the season. Last year..."

* * *

FLASHBACK January 17th, 2016 Tarboro, NC

Amelia rang the bell of the Baker's suburban home. Ginny answered herself. She invited her agent in and they sat in the living room.

"So what's the story? Why haven't I been invited to Spring Training?" Ginny braced herself for whatever bad news was coming.

"Are you familiar with the Rule Five draft?"

"Yeah, it's designed to keep teams from stockpiling too much talent. A player who's not on the 40-man roster after four or five years in the minors can be taken by another team that will put them there."

"Right. You're eligible to be taken this year. The Padres have a surplus of young talent they want to protect. They've decided not to invite you to Spring Training in an effort to dissuade other teams from selecting you, so they can use their roster spots on other players."

"Why me? Why don't they leave someone else home?"

"Two reasons. First, you missed Spring Training last year. That allows them to build a narrative saying they don't believe you're as good as your numbers. Second, because you're a woman a number of teams won't take you no matter how good you are."

"That sucks. What can we do?"

"We're gonna leak this story to the press. Then we're going to start a little PR campaign of our own telling the world how ready you are to pitch in the majors."

* * *

"That's no way to treat a ballplayer...or a lady."

"I might not have minded so much if they had told me what was going on. All I knew was I had a great year at El Paso and they were treating me like dirt. The only reason they told me any of it was because Amelia raised a stink. Her publicity strategy forced the Padres to add me to the 40-man roster, but not until after Spring Training was over."

Mike shook his head at the team's short-sightedness. "Listen, I've been going to Spring Training since A-ball. If you need to know anything, just ask me. You gonna fly out?"

"How else would I get there?"

"It's only a six hour drive from San Diego. If you want to ride in a Porsche instead of hassling with the airport, let me know."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny had mixed emotions about spending six hours riding in a car with Mike. On the one hand it would be a good way to ease back in to the team dynamic. She liked talking to him and they got along famously. On the other, she'd barely seen him since going on the disabled list last September and they had not really talked about the night when they almost...she decided to keep the conversation elsewhere. She was afraid of what he might say, and of how he would react to what she would have to say. And yes, part of her worried she might not say it.

A car horn sounded. Ginny looked out the window to see a Porsche Cayman in the turnout with Mike at the wheel. She grabbed her duffel and headed out.

"This is a sweet ride." Ginny had stowed her bag in the car's small trunk and was now enjoying the luxurious passenger seat. "Must have set you back a bundle."

He pulled out and began working his way towards the interstate. "One piece of financial advice I got back when I first broke in, you only need one car so make it a good one. I have two, a 1992 Pontiac Sunbird I had before the Padres signed me and this. I'm actually leasing it from my dealership, at a very reasonable price."

She laughed at that. "I bet you drove a hard bargain. Why do you still have the Sunbird?"

"Nostalgia, I suppose. It reminds me of a simpler time. I use it when I'm running errands and picking up groceries. This is better for a long ride."

"Who gave you financial advice? Between Nike and the Padres I already have more money than anyone in my family has ever had. I could use some guidance."

"My agent hooked me up with a financial advisor. Best thing he ever did for me. I am not going to be one of those guys who makes millions and winds up broke five years after retirement."

Ginny considered that as they merged onto I-8. She hadn't hired a new agent since Amelia left. She supposed it was time to get on with it. When she got back to San Diego she would have Eliot set up some interviews.

They rode in silence for a while, then Mike decided it was time to address the elephant in the car; "Do you want to talk about..."

"No. Not now, maybe not ever. Tell me some Spring Training stories."

"Alright. I was drafted out of high school. I tore up rookie league in 1997 and got promoted to A-ball midway through the year. The Padres invited me to Spring Training in 1998. They always invite extra catchers because they have lots of pitchers who need work, but I didn't know that then..."

* * *

FLASHBACK February 27th, 1998 in Peoria, Arizona

Everybody hated Mike. He knew it, and didn't care. It happened wherever he played. His braggadocio and cock-of-the-walk manner rubbed people the wrong way. What really irritated them was him always being able to back it up on the field. He'd been the best player on every team he'd ever played for.

The Padres were taking on the Angels in Mike's first Spring Training game. During batting practice he had sent balls over the fence with astonishing regularity. The first two innings passed uneventfully. Mike, eighth in the batting order, led off the third. The Angels manager decided to pull his starter after two innings, common in Spring openers, so Mike faced a minor league pitcher he'd never heard of. The first pitch was a curveball, but it came in slowly and not curving much. A hanger. Mike grinned as he swung. The collision of bat and ball made a satisfying "whack" and he could feel solid contact. It was gone and Mike trotted around the bases in a more leisurely fashion than expected. He knew they would throw at him next time up. That was fine. If they were throwing at him he must be doing something right.

* * *

"Sounds like you were a cocky kid."

"You don't know the half of it. I talked smack to Tony Gwynn. I yelled at Kevin Brown for waving me off, a year later he was the highest paid player in baseball. It's amazing I didn't get the shit kicked out of me. But, I had a great Spring at the plate and the team ERA was better with me than any of the other catchers. I might have made the team if the players could stand me."

"How did you get over it?"

"I didn't. I'm still just as arrogant as ever." Ginny laughed as he continued; "I grew the beard. People wouldn't take my baby face seriously. Also, my Triple A manager was Rick Sweet. One day he called me into his office..."

* * *

FLASHBACK July 2nd, 2000 in Portland, Oregon

"You wanted to see me, skip?"

"Yeah, Lawson, they're not calling you up. They're going with Wilkins until Gonzalez gets back."

"He's washed up. Why do they want a has-been who isn't even starting in the minors?"

"Bochy loves his veterans."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Sit down, Lawson. The reason they're not bringing you up is your attitude."

"It's supposed to be about who plays the best, not who sucks up the most. I play baseball, not politics."

"It's about who plays the best with his teammates. Everybody on this team hates you. So did everybody in Double A. You hit a home run and nobody in the dugout cheers. You get no high fives or congratulations. And when someone else makes a great play, you don't do it for them."

"I don't care what those guys think or what they do."

"And that's the problem. You're a great hitter and a great catcher. Were you the best player on your high school team?"

"Of course."

"How many championships did you win?"

Mike hesitated before answering. He never came close to winning a title in school. His senior year they didn't even qualify for the state playoffs. "None"; he said quietly.

"That's because you're all about yourself instead of the team. That's what you need to work on. You're gonna get a September call up. If you show some common courtesy and respect people, even when they don't deserve it, you'll be up there for good."

* * *

"It's hard to imagine you not being a team player."

"A man changes a lot between his early 20's and his late 30's." He saw her preparing to say something snarky and added; "I guess a woman does too. My first hand experience is limited to being a man."

"At least this change is for the better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you go home this winter?" Mike became acutely aware of the age difference between them when Ginny mentioned being in Kindergarten when he hit his first Spring Training homer, so he badly wanted to change the subject.

"The team doctor wanted me close by during rehab."

"You might be able to sell your family that story, but I know better. I keep up with my pitchers during the offseason. Your injury wasn't serious and the doctor cleared you by mid-November. What's the real reason you didn't go home?"

"You met my mother and her new husband. I don't like him, I certainly don't want to live in the same house with him, and I don't want to fight with mom about it. Plus I had some bad business dealings with my brother, so I wasn't excited about seeing him either."

"I heard something about it. He had you investing in some kind of restaurant then took off with the money?"

"Yeah, it really hurt. Will was always the one person I could trust."

"I know how it is to not have family to turn to. I haven't spoken to either of my parents in over 15 years. Plus, family and money don't mix. I've seen dozens of ballplayers invest with family members and it never works out."

"Now you tell me."

"I stay out of family business. If I had said something you wouldn't have listened. You would have said 'Will is the one person I can trust'. Some lessons you have to learn for yourself."

Ginny considered what Mike said and he was right. She decided not to tell him about going home for Thanksgiving.

* * *

FLASHBACK November 24th, 2016 in Tarboro, NC

Thanksgiving dinner at the Baker home was a relatively small affair this year. Just Ginny, Will, their mother Janet, her new husband Kevin, Janet's older sister Paulette and her husband Quinton. Where normally there was plenty of spirited conversation, aunt Paulette's endless gossip about barely remembered cousins dominated this meal.

Ginny wished she hadn't come home at all. She didn't want to talk to Will or Kevin and every time she spoke to her mother they argued about something. She was glad she stayed in San Diego this winter.

"When are you going to apologize to your brother?" Janet Baker silenced the table with the ultimatum.

Ginny glared at Will, who wore a smug grin, then turned defiantly towards her mother. "Me? Apologize to him? What for?"

"For not helping him through his difficulties. You've been blessed with money, use it to help your family."

"Will is pretty good at helping himself. He never asked for my help. He just took what he wanted then lied to me about it. Sounds like he lied to you too."

"He needed the money, and you were fortunate enough to have it. He shouldn't have to ask for it."

"I worked hard to get where I am. I sacrificed everything. I earned that money. I didn't hustle anyone for it and I damn sure didn't steal it. Maybe Will needs to get off the grift and get a real job. Then he wouldn't need help."

Will spoke to their mother; "She's been hanging around those white people too long. She's starting to sound like them."

Ginny got up from the table furiously. "I'm not listening to any more of this nonsense. Will, I'm going to give you your Christmas present early: I'm not going to sue you or press charges against you for felony theft." She stormed away from the table to her room. She threw the few belongings she had brought into her duffel, along with a few things she'd left here. She used her phone to arrange a ride then went outside to wait for it.

No one came out to talk her back in while she waited. The car came and she proceeded to the airport, where she went about the business of moving her flight to today.

* * *

"What have you been doing all winter?" Ginny ended the silence before Mike could press for more of her family's dirty laundry.

"Well, I did some TV work during the playoffs. Then I took a few weeks of vacation."

"Where did you go?"

"Sarawak."

"Where's that?"

"Malaysia. It's Asia's best kept secret. Beautiful beaches, great music from all over the world, anything you could want they have. And the women..."

"I don't need to hear about that."

"I keep forgetting you're not exactly one of the guys. I think they have men too, if you're into that sort of thing."

The conversation's direction made Ginny uncomfortable. "What about after you got back?"

"Some promotional stuff for the team. My agent wants me to write a book about my career, so I started jotting down some stories from the good old days before I forget them all. Then I started preparing for next season. It takes longer than it used to."

"Yeah, I heard your creaky old bones popping when you used the clutch."

They both laughed, but Mike also didn't tell Ginny everything that happened during his time off.

* * *

FLASHBACK November 12th, 2016 in Miri, Sarawak, Malaysia

The club was jumping, but Mike stood at the bar sipping at his beer. The cultural activities during the day were actually more interesting to him than the night life. Another sign of getting old, he thought. He looked at the dance floor. There were dozens of lovely Melanesian girls out there, all of them at least 10 years younger than Mike, just waiting for him to sweep them off their feet. He knew he could do it, he wasn't too old for that yet, but looking at them triggered a longing he hadn't felt before. Not the wish to be younger, that feeling was all too familiar, but a wish for someone to share the experience with. Not just any someone, though. He thought about Ginny. She would be out there dancing. Now he felt the old pang of wanting his youth back, but it wasn't quite the same. The reason he wanted rejuvenation had changed.

He finished his beer and went out on the floor. He found the best looking woman there, moved with her for a bit, then motioned towards the door. She nodded and they left.

She was still beautiful lying next to Mike in the morning, but he felt unfulfilled. They had a good night, but that's all it was and all it would ever be. He felt ready for something more. He wasn't when he married Rachel, neither was she, and in the long run it ruined what they had. Again he thought about Ginny. She isn't ready to settle down either, he thought, and no amount of desire on his part would change that. He didn't have an answer for this quandary. Maybe there's not one.

* * *

The two rode in silence for a while, each lost in their seemingly insoluble life problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike decided to lighten the mood. "Yeah, my bad attitude kept me in the minors far longer than I should have been."

"You felt ready earlier?"

"I had the physical skills to play in the majors when I was a junior in high school."

* * *

FLASHBACK July 29th, 1995, in San Diego

The prospect of attending the Jack Morris baseball camp excited Mike. He wanted a chance to face major league pitching, even from someone old and retired. He had unbounded confidence in his ability to hit anyone.

Mike stood with several dozen other high school ballplayers on the field where most of the camp would be held as Morris began his opening remarks. The pitcher had just retired after a long career and looked to still be in pretty good shape at age 40. Mike only halfway listened until Morris asked; "Do any of you think you can hit major league pitching?" Mike's hand shot up. None of the other campers raised theirs. "Alright, young man, come up here. What's your name?"

Mike made his way to where Morris stood in front of the group; "Mike Lawson, sir."

"Grab a bat and let's see if you're right." A catcher and an umpire working the camp took their positions as Morris went to the mound.

Mike carefully selected a bat of the proper weight and took his place in the batter's box. Morris threw a slider first. Mike saw it going low and away, outside the strike zone, so he let it go. The ump called it a ball.

"Excellent discipline, Mike. So many young hitters want to swing at every pitch."

Morris threw a fastball next. Mike had never seen a pitch with velocity like this one, but he knew he could hit it if it hit the strike zone. It didn't. It sailed by Mike at eye level. "Ball two"; the ump said.

"You really do have a good eye, Mike." Morris acted impressed by Mike laying off the first two pitches.

Mike smack talked the major league veteran; "I've gotten used to pitchers being afraid to throw me strikes."

A collective "Oooh" came from the other kids. Mike didn't think he could embarrass Morris into really challenging him at the plate.

The next pitch looked good. It moved in towards Mike, something he hadn't seen from a right hander before. Not a problem, he thought as he swung. Mike hit a towering shot down the third base line, but it drifted the wrong way. It cleared the fence about five feet outside the foul pole.

Morris looked shocked a high school kid could hit him so well. Mike just grinned at him. He knew he was in the pitcher's head now. The next pitch would be a fastball and Mike would crush it.

Sure enough, the next pitch came in hard and straight. It moved slightly downward as it reached the plate. A splitter, Mike thought. He launched a screaming line drive right back at Morris. The pitcher dove out of the way as the ball sailed into centerfield.

Morris looked incredulously out the ball rolling in the outfield grass, then back at Mike. Mike just smiled, put the bat back in the rack, and left. There was nothing else for him to learn here.

* * *

Ginny's eyes widened at Mike's story; "I don't think I would have liked teenaged Mike."

"Nobody did. He was a jerk."

"We do have one thing in common, though. I thought being a woman would keep me out of the majors no matter how well I pitched."

"Why would a team pass up the chance at a marketing goldmine?"

"The sideshow aspect. Nobody wants a repeat of Eddie Gaedel."

"Nobody thought that. If you show you can pitch in the minors, then you get a shot."

"I had a great year in Double-A in 2014, no September call up. I had a good year in Triple-A in 2015, no September call up. Then they held me out of Spring Training last year and wouldn't put me on the 40-man roster until they had to. I got the feeling they didn't want me in the majors."

"I remember being surprised you didn't get the call in '15. I watched some video on you that summer thinking they'd probably bring you up."

"Even when I did get called up last year it took a long time before I felt accepted."

"I heard you say in an interview you felt like part of the team when Sonny told you to get his bag on your first road trip."

"I say that because it's a funny line, but I didn't really feel like a major leaguer until a while later."

* * *

FLASHBACK July 26th, 2016 in Toronto

Ginny pitched well against the Bluejays, going six strong innings in a 4-2 victory. The locker room was upbeat as everyone started for the showers. As the team started their post game activities, Sonny Evers stepped to the center of the room. "Before anyone starts cleaning up, we have some business to take care of. Baker! Front and center!"

Ginny walked over and stood next to Sonny. She looked around the room and saw nothing but tired, happy faces.

Sonny continued; "Everyone, as of today Baker has completed 43 days of major league service." The whole team clapped and cheered at this news.

Sonny's pronouncement confused Ginny. "What's so special about having 43 days of service?"

"As the Player's Association representative for the Padres, it is my great privilege and honor to present you this letter, which states Genevieve Baker is the first woman in history to qualify for a major league baseball pension. It pays $34,000 per year, starting when you retire." This announcement resulted in more cheering and clapping.

Ginny read the letter, which said what Sonny said it would, except with more legalese. The team began chanting; "Speech! Speech!"

"As a 23 year old, I don't spend much time thinking about words like 'retire' and 'pension'. When I hear them I think of old folks, like Lawson." Everyone laughed and Mike nodded in good humor. "Seriously, this makes me feel like I really belong. Like part of the brotherhood. Well I guess it's now a sisterhood too. I never could have made it this far without the support of all my teammates. I love you guys." The team gave a final cheer and everyone headed for the showers.

* * *

"I remember. You know the pension goes up if you make it to 10 years in the majors."

"I'm concentrating on this year. When year 10 gets here I'll think about year 10."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike exited the interstate in Yuma, Arizona. Surprised, Ginny asked; "Why are we stopping here?"

"We need gas, and I always stop here for lunch on this trip. There's a great place here called the Pint House Bar & Grill."

Ginny looked at her phone and saw they had been on the road for almost three hours. She felt slightly hungry, but would have been OK waiting if Mike wanted to keep driving. "Fine, but no beer. You're driving and I want to get there in one piece."

"How about I have one beer and let you drive for a while?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Let me guess: You've never driven a stick before."

"Actually, I've never driven a car before."

Mike did a double take at her admission. "How did you reach 24 years old without driving? Do you have a license?"

Ginny shook her head. "Tarboro's a small town. I could get anywhere in town on my bike. My folks couldn't afford another car, so I never needed to learn."

"You've been out of your home town for six years now."

"The Padres always put me up in team housing, so I rode with teammates. For personal stuff I use Uber or call a cab. The Padres minor league affiliates are all in cities big enough to have alternatives."

Mike was flabbergasted. He knew no one who reached Ginny's age without learning to drive. "I...how...what...it..."

Ginny laughed at Mike's inability to comprehend. "Trust me, it's less stressful this way. I keep my mind on important things while someone else thinks about how to maneuver through traffic."

"If you decide you want to learn, we can take out the Sunbird and I'll teach you."

"I'm good. If I change my mind you'll be my first call."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think you'll make it to the Hall of Fame?" Ginny posed the question once the two were back on the road after lunch.

Mike laughed heartily. "Let's see. No MVPs. No World Series championships. I don't have 2500 hits, let alone 3000. I don't have 400 home runs, let alone 500. I've got two chances: slim and none, and Slim left town."

"So you've thought about it?"

"Enough to realize I'm not gonna get there, yeah."

"An interviewer asked me about being inducted to the Hall of Fame, because I'm the first woman in the majors. I didn't know what to say. I honestly had not thought about it until he asked."

"You'd rather get there on your merits as a player?"

"Of course. On the other hand, I can't help thinking about Jackie Robinson."

"He was a great player."

"Yes. But if you look at his numbers..."

"You can't just go by numbers for him. They kept him out of the majors until he was 28 years old for reasons having nothing to do with his ability. And, you know, I don't care how close George Grantham's numbers are to Robinson's. There's a reason only one of them has been on a postage stamp."

Ginny nodded, but it still gnawed at her. "I'm never gonna be on a stamp. Women aren't going flood the majors the way African-Americans did back then."

"Maybe not. Don't sell your struggle short, though. You've put up with a lot of nonsense to get here. You've shown women can play this game at the highest level. That's worthy of the Hall of Fame, if you ask me."

"I'm headed to my first Spring Training. It's a little early to reflect on the journey."

Mike laughed. "Well, then, stop thinking about the damn Hall of Fame."

She laughed with him. "You played with some Hall of Famers, right?"

"At the end of their careers, yeah."

* * *

FLASHBACK April 29th, 2001, in San Diego

Mike was frustrated. He could deal with sitting on the bench. He knew he made the team as the backup. He'd win the job sooner or later, probably sooner based on first month of the season. No, what frustrated Mike was the living legend three lockers down. Tony Gwynn was fat. He came into camp put of shape and never got back in. He skipped workouts and meetings and generally half-assed it when he did show up for them. He spent batting practice signing autographs and posing for pictures with fans. He deserved a last hurrah, he was once a great player after all, but Mike wished he took it more seriously. Being an extra in the Tony Gwynn retirement tour didn't excite Mike.

He looked around the locker room to the other future Hall-of-Famer, Rickey Henderson. Henderson was the polar opposite of Gwynn. He worked like crazy and didn't talk to anyone, especially fans. When he did talk, he always said something strange and incomprehensible. Mike couldn't tell if Henderson was the smartest guy in the room or the dumbest, and he suspected Henderson liked it that way. Mike wished Gwynn acted more like Henderson.

The team won that day, with Mike not playing, so the room had an upbeat mood. Mike decided to ask Ben Davis, the starting catcher, why no one got on Gwynn about being out of shape and skipping work.

"He's Mr Padre. He's been here forever and owns every team record. Nobody will back you up if you confront him. Let him have one last moment in the sun."

"I spent my whole life dreaming about playing in the majors. I didn't think it would be like this."

"You got a lot to learn, kid."

* * *

"Do you wish you had confronted him?"

"In some ways, yes. If I had I probably wouldn't be a Padre today. I vowed then I would never be like he was then. I'm not taking a farewell tour, even if this is my last season."

"If you start skipping workouts, I'll be in your face about it." Ginny considered saying something about him getting fat, but decided against it.

Mike nodded; "If it's anyone else, come to the captain first. I'll be behind you if you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

"You've kept a pretty low profile since the season ended." Mike had expected Ginny to spend the winter capitalizing on her new-found fame.

"I haven't hired a new agent, so no one is out there pushing my visibility. I've done a few interviews, but it's discouraging how little even sports journalists want to talk about baseball."

"What do they ask you?"

"They want to know who I'm dating. They ask me about what I eat, my workout regimen, my shoes, my hair, anything but baseball or sports."

"I've been in the majors for 16 years. Not once have I been asked about my shoes."

"What about your hair?"

* * *

FLASHBACK April 10th, 2004 in San Diego

Mike made a rare appearance at the post game presser. Most of the time someone else got the job of talking to reporters, but today he got the call. He'd gone one for three with an RBI and the team won, so he happily agreed.

After a few typical game questions, the team rep pointed to a woman Mike had not seen before. "Hi Mike. Margie Farnsworth, San Diego magazine. Is there any special reason you grew the beard in the offseason?"

The question took Mike by surprise. No reporter had taken interest in his appearance before. "I just didn't like being called 'babyface'."

"If I could follow up, your hair is darker than your first three seasons. Have you started coloring it?"

Mike laughed. "Actually, I stopped. This is my natural color. I went with the dirty blonde thing in high school to get girls. Now I'm a little older, and women seem to respond better to 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Anyone else want to know about my hair?"

The reporters laughed as the presser continued.

* * *

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Margie Farnsworth?"

"Yeah."

"No. In my 20's I didn't see over-40 women as attractive."

"I've still got you beat. Sophisticate's Black Hair had me on the cover."

"Is that a magazine?"

She laughed. "Found in salons everywhere."

"I bet you have better interview stories too. Or worse, depending on your perspective."

"You mean like the 30-ish guy from who tried to kiss 18-year-old me three days after the draft?"

"Eww, no. I was hoping for a funny story."

* * *

FLASHBACK April 12th, 2014 in San Antonio

Ginny won again in her first home start of the season, further exciting Missions fans with her 2-0 record. She met the local press after the game. After a couple of standard questions, one reporter with an agenda got a chance.

"Wendy Carey, San Antonio Current. Ginny, how do you justify listening to hip hop music, given the prevalent misogyny in its lyrics?"

Ginny looked at the woman, puzzled. "I don't."

"So you're not bothered by lyrics like..."

"No, I'm saying I don't listen to that kind of music. My iPod is full of Black Violin and Carolina Chocolate Drops and other artists like that." The reporter appeared flustered by this answer. Ginny continued without raising her voice or adopting even a mildly cross tone; "I'm sorry I don't fit your stereotype of black people. I've also never done drugs or been to jail. I don't even like watermelon."

The other reporters laughed as Carey fled the room in embarrassment.

* * *

"You really don't like watermelon?"

Ginny glared at Mike for what seemed like a long time. She learned ages ago even when you think you know a white person, they'll sometimes drop racial innuendo out of the blue. Often they don't even realize they're doing it. The perception is just so ingrained they can't help it. She didn't want to believe that's what was happening here.

Mike felt the tension and realized he'd stumbled into something. He turned his head to meet Ginny's glare and winked at her. They both broke out laughing and the unease faded.

"I don't hate it, but I wouldn't go out of my way for it either. I'm more of a citrus fruit gal."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you waive your no-trade clause for Chicago?"

"I want a ring."

"Bullshit. What's the real reason?"

Mike hesitated before responding. "It's gonna be hard to answer without talking about the thing you don't want to talk about."

Now it was Ginny's turn to hesitate. She looked at her phone and saw they were less than an hour from the Padres Spring Training facility. She sighed. "Fine. Let's get it out in the open. I'm tired of the weird vibe between us."

Mike considered with uncertainty the best place to start. "I've been attracted to you since the first day we met. The way you stood up for yourself when I slapped your butt showed you weren't just a pretty face. I started thinking about you all the time. I figured it was just a crush. It happens when you spend a lot of time interacting with a beautiful, intelligent woman." Ginny blushed, but Mike didn't see. He kept his eyes firmly on the road. "I figured it would eventually fade away. Infatuation does that if you don't pursue it, and you made it clear pursuing it would be useless. You don't date ballplayers. Then, one night I had a dream."

"Are you sure you want to tell me about this dream? 'Cause I'm not sure I want to hear what you dream about me."

"What? Oh. No. This was not that kind of dream."

Ginny noticed his word choice. Mike did not deny having erotic dreams about her, he just claimed this wasn't one. Her brain filed the observation away for future reference as he continued.

"In the dream we're married. We're in the living room of my house. You're sitting in the comfortable chair reading a book and I'm on the couch trying to find something on TV. Our kids are playing in another room and we hear them laughing. I know it sounds mundane. What made it intense was the feeling accompanying it. It felt right. It felt this was the way my life was supposed to be. It felt like home."

The reverential way he said "home" struck a chord in Ginny. They both grew up in dysfunctional environments; Ginny with two parents who hated each other, Mike with a single mother in way over her head. Mike's tone suggested something else entirely. He meant love and togetherness; the kind of home you read about and fantasize about as a small child.

"I couldn't shake the memory of the dream. Every time I saw you it reminded me of that feeling. I've never had that feeling in my real life. Not with Rachel, not with anyone. Being around you every day without doing anything about it became more and more difficult. I had to get away from you or I'd go crazy. That's why I approved the trade. That night, when it looked like a done deal, I wanted to see you. I wanted to be as close to that feeling as I could get. When you were about to leave, I called your name because I wanted to confess it all. Then you turned back to me and I knew I didn't have to say anything. I saw in your face that you saw it in mine."

Ginny nodded, but Mike didn't see. He still wouldn't look at her, for fear he might never look away again. He stopped talking, because the next words were too painful. He didn't kiss her that night even though he wanted to more than he'd ever wanted anything. He held back because he could see she didn't feel the same way.

They rode for a while in uncomfortable silence. Ginny didn't know what to say. After a few interminable minutes, she started talking anyway. "You're right. I did see it in your eyes that night. No one ever looked at me like that before. It scared the hell out of me, but it was also compelling. I liked it. I'm just glad your phone started ringing before we did something we'd regret." Ginny paused, giving Mike a chance to end the conversation before it was too late.

Mike considered trying to lighten the mood, maybe making a joke about how women never regretted sleeping with him, but decided against it. He wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say.

Ginny continued, trying her best not to hurt her friend and mentor. "Look, Mike, I was pretty drunk. I had wine at dinner before beers at the bar. I was also pretty horny. It had been almost a year since I'd been with a man at that point. Put it all together and I had a moment of weakness. I was ready and willing to take advantage of you and your feelings. It would have been a fuck for the ages. But that's all it would have been. I've been on the other side of the equation. I know the pain and resentment of being used. I thank God every day your phone interrupted us. You deserve better."

Mike had gotten off the interstate while she talked and they pulled into the parking lot as she finished her monologue. He parked and turned the engine off.

"Are we good?" She wanted this settled before they got out of the car. Mike nodded without turning in her direction. "Look at me, old man." He finally met her gaze. "Are we good?"

"We're good."

"We're not going to let any of this affect us on the field."

"It's not going to affect us on the field."

"Anything else before we go in?"

"Just one thing."

"You don't have to..."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I know. And I'm sorry." She got out of the car and headed for the building.


End file.
